


Spanking

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Dom Rick, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spanking. You've been bad and Rick punishes you accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

This is your favorite part - _no_ ; second favorite. Anticipation floods hotly through your body as Rick circles you. You watch his shoes when they enter your peripheral vision; you aren’t allowed to lift your eyes from the floor yet.

Rick sighs. “Y-Y-You know why I have to do this… Don’t you?”

“Yes, Rick.” Your response is immediate. 

“Name the rules.”

“No speaking unless spoken to. No squirming. No, uh…” A flush crawls up your throat and settles high on your cheekbones, burning. Rick’s shoes stop in front of you. 

“Hey - look at me.” You obey without a second thought. He cocks his head and lifts an eyebrow. “You want to get - get into _more_ trouble?”

When you shake your head, he continues to stalk around you. “Start over,” he demands.

“No speaking unless spoken to. No squirming. No… _grinding_ , or touching myself.”

Rick saunters over to a chair before you and sits back, rubbing his palms on his thighs.

“Break any of the rules and, and add to your punishment. Okay, ba- _eeuuugh_ -abe. Come here.”

Your legs quiver as you make your way to him. Rick undresses you with a surprising deftness, fingers quick and experienced. When you’re naked from the waist down, he traces a finger along your slit. “Wet already, huh? _Goooood_. Remember the rules.” He pats his thighs and you lie across his lap. 

He rubs your ass in circles, light as a feather, in direct contrast to what’s coming. His erection presses into your ribs; even through his pants, you think you can feel it throb. It makes you wanna squirm already. 

“Keep count,” he growls, landing the first slap. It’s not very bad, but in the beginning, it never is.

“One.”

The slaps increase just slightly in force each time. You obediently number each as they come. It gets harder and harder for you to keep still, and as the pain gets more serious, you battle the urge to break the rules.

Between each sharp blow, you clench rhythmically to sate the need for attention. Rick pauses spanking you to drive two fingers inside of you, pressing against the spots that make you cry out. He pulls out and lands an especially hard slap when you rock against his hand. 

“Y-You - You cum when I decide you’ve learned your lesson. Start over.” 

Your stomach flips and tendrils of panic twist through your chest. “Rick, please -”

Rick rains down several smacks in succession, excruciating and without pause. You scream and tears track down your cheeks. He pets your ass soothingly afterward while you shake. 

“You make me - you, you bring this on yourself. Start over.” 

Every slap make you scream out the corresponding number. Your ass feels raw. Rick stops every so often to stroke you tenderly again, or plunge his long fingers into you. You sob and sniffle. The ache in your cunt easily matches the ache of Rick’s work. He graciously ignores when your hips buck in response to his ministrations. 

“You ready to - you wanna cum?”

You nod vigorously and he squeezes a handful of your tender ass cheek. You hold your breath until he releases you, passing his final little test by staying silent and relatively still. He stands you up and pushes you impatiently until your back is against the wall. 

“God, you’re so ready, aren’t you. Ready for my cock. You could have any number of guys your age, b-but _heeeere_ you are , practically drooling for mine. You’re a filthy fucking slut for older guys, huh?”

He rubs against your slippery clit. Between words, which he practically growls, he licks and nips at your throat. “Just you, Rick,” you whisper. 

He moans and bites down hard on your shoulder. You seize and cum… almost. The sounds you make embarrass you. 

“Fucking - you’re goddamn right, just me. I own you. You’re mine to use and abuse. I, I’ve already _abused_ you today… time to fill that hot little pussy of yours, hm?”

You’re back at the brink of climax, and this time, you topple over hard. Every nerve ending lights up and Rick is suddenly inside you, forcing your clenching muscles open to receive him. You cum harder with this welcome intrusion. Rick grunts and moans as he thrusts violently into you, slamming you into the wall. He hoists one of your legs up for better access and finds a sweet spot, the right rhythm for him to pound into you. Before long he latches onto your throat hard enough for you to whine in his ear; he cums hard, cock throbbing his release into you. 

After the adrenaline and orgasms die down, the intense pain in your ass returns with a vengeance. Rick cocks his head toward the door and reaches out to press his hand to your lower back, guiding you. 

“Come on. Let’s - let’s get you cleaned up and wound down, babe. Y-You did good.”


End file.
